Road To Le Mans
Porsche: Road to Le Mans is an event that allows players to win the Porsche 919 Hybrid (2014). It was introduced as a time-limited special event in the Le Mans Update (v 2.3) , since Aston Martin Racing Update (v3.2) the event has been a part of the Legend category. To unlock, players must earn 35 trophies in the Zenith Series career series. Completing the Road to Le Mans unlocks Vertex Series and Endurance Kings. The players will have 6 days to complete all 12 stages with all stages unlocked. FAQ and Tips Before starting the Road to Le Mans challenge please view Tips and FAQ for Road to Le Mans. 'Stage 01 (Getting Their Attention)' Players who successfully complete all the goals given in the first stage (Getting Their Attention) will be rewarded with 5 . Throughout the first stage, players can choose to drive the Nissan Silvia (S15), Ford Focus RS, Chevrolet Cobalt SS or Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec (R34) around Circuit de Catalunya. For tips and advice on stage 01, see this page: Tips for Stage 01 'Stage 02 (Proof)' Players who successfully complete all the goals given in the second stage (''Proof) will be rewarded with 5 . Throughout the first stage, players can choose to drive the Dodge Viper SRT10 Coupe, Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4, Aston Martin Vanquish or Porsche Carrera GT around Dubai Autodrome. For tips and advice on stage 02, see this page: Tips for Stage 02 'Stage 03 (''Invitation) The third stage (Invitation) takes place at several racing circuits in-game using the same cars as in Stage 2. Players who successfully complete all the goals in Stage 3 will be rewarded with 10,000 R$, 5 and the Dodge Viper SRT10 Coupe if they do not own it already. For tips and advice on stage 03, see this page: Tips for Stage 03 'Stage 04 (''The Rivals) The fourth stage (The Rivals) takes place at several racing circuits in-game with the choice to drive the Dodge Viper SRT10 ACR-X, Porsche 911 GT3 Cup, Lamborghini Gallardo LP560 GT3 or Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG GT3. Players who successfully complete Stage 4 will be rewarded with 10 . For tips and advice on stage 04, see this page: Tips for Stage 04 'Stage 05 (''Orientation) The fifth stage (Orientation) takes place at Circuit des 24 Heures, except for the 4th Goal which takes place at Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps, using the same car as in Stage 4. Players who successfully complete Stage 5 will be rewarded with 10 . For tips and advice on stage 05, see this page: Tips for Stage 05 'Stage 06 (''Preparation) The sixth stage (Preparation) takes place on several racing circuits in-game using the same car as in Stage 4. Players who successfully complete Stage 6 will be rewarded with 10 . For tips and advice on stage 06, see this page: Tips for Stage 06 'Stage 07 (''Meeting the 919) The seventh stage (Meeting the 919) takes place on several racing circuits in-game with the player driving the Porsche 919 Hybrid (2014). . Players who successfully complete Stage 7 will be rewarded with 15 . For tips and advice on stage 07, see this page: Tips for Stage 07 'Stage 08 (''Refinement) The eighth stage (Refinement) takes place on several racing circuits in-game with the player driving the Porsche 919 Hybrid (2014). Players who successfully complete Stage 8 will be rewarded with 20 . Completing the first challenge will unlock the Body and Suspension upgrades. Completing the third challenge will unlock the Brakes and Tires & Wheels upgrades. For tips and advice on stage 08, see this page: Tips for Stage 08 'Stage 09 (''Perfection) The ninth stage (Perfection) takes place on several racing circuits in-game with the player driving the Porsche 919 Hybrid (2014). Players who successfully complete Stage 9 will be rewarded with 25 . Completing the second challenge will unlock the Drivetrain upgrades. Completing the fifth challenge will unlock the Engine and Exhaust upgrades. For tips and advice on stage 09, see this page: Tips for Stage 09 'Stage 10 (''Scrutiny) The tenth stage (Scrutiny)) takes place on several racing circuits in-game with the choice to drive the Porsche 919 Hybrid (2014), Audi R18 e-tron quattro (2014) and Toyota TS040 Hybrid (2014). Players who successfully complete Stage 10 will be rewarded with 30 . For tips and advice on stage 10, see this page: Tips for Stage 10 'Stage 11 (''True Test) The eleventh stage (True Test) takes place at Circuit des 24 Heures using the same car as chosen in Stage 10. Players who successfully complete Stage 11 will be rewarded with 40 . For tips and advice on stage 11, see this page: Tips for Stage 11 'Stage 12 (''The Home Stretch) The twelfth and final stage (The Home Stretch) of the Road of the Le Mans takes place again on the Circuit des 24 Heures using the same car as in Stage 10. Players who successfully complete Stage 12 will unlock the Porsche 919 Hybrid (2014), Audi R18 e-tron quattro (2014), and Toyota TS040 Hybrid (2014), and also unlock the Vertex Series and Endurance Kings racing series found in the Legend category, and earn 80 and R$ 250,000. For tips and advice on stage 12, see this page: Tips for Stage 12 'Completion Rewards' Useful Links Here are some useful links for navigating this site: Game Navigation * Races and Price - The most profitable race for each series * Race Series - List of every race in the game, in the same order as the game * List of all cars (Base Stats) - Every car in the game with no upgrade stats * List of all cars (fully upgraded) - Every car in the game with fully upgraded stats * RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section (Classic Version) - Every car with upgrade and PR values Strategy * Strategy - Including why gold is precious. * Time Shifted Multiplayer - Whys it's important to win by small margins and how to slow bots down * How often does a car need servicing? - Information on car damage per race track * Ways of Gold Farming - Na299 blog on how to farm gold in challenges * RR3 Wiki:List of Sales so Far - Every car on sale since 2013 ! Useful for planning to buy an expensive car. Editing * How to add event data using the Challenge Template? - Challenge pages * How do I edit pages for Racing series? - Racing pages * Real Racing 3 Wiki:Sandbox - Useful for tests and trials Category:Audi Category:Porsche Category:Toyota Category:Ford Category:Nissan Category:Chevrolet Category:Aston Martin Category:Lamborghini Category:Dodge Category:Mercedes-Benz Category:Legend Special Events